


You always come when I call you

by Oilux



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Jazz Club, Kissing, Late Night Texting, M/M, late night visits, please give a bitch a break, someone give Akechi a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: Late night messages aren’t a surprise for Akira any longer. He’s gotten them from almost all of his friends, except for the one he’s wanted to hear from the most.[Akechi]: Will you meet with me?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 14
Kudos: 213





	You always come when I call you

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for Persona 5! I got the idea for this right after Akechi unlocked the Jazz Club in P5R. I had the idea, wrote it down, and then took forever writing it because I was finishing the game. I absolutely adored it. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

It was late. Late enough that grasshoppers chirped outside of his window, and the sounds of the city were fading as fewer cars were driving. Akira felt his phone buzz in his pocket, garnering a low meow from Morgana.

"Why do you get so many texts late at night?" Morgana groaned, rolling over on the other side of the bed.

It was one of the hot summer nights where the sweat clung to your skin and made it uncomfortable to sleep. Akira's legs slightly parted to get some relief, but it offered no ease, a bead of sweat trickled down his temple.

His phone buzzed again.

A small kick from Morgana spurred him to find it hidden among the sheet. Ryuji's bright yellow icon made his eyes water slightly as Akira forced himself to open the message, Ryuiji was still typing.

[Ryuji]: Dude! Are you still up?

[Ryuiji]: Probably not

[Ryuiji]: Wanna train with me tomorrow? Can't let ourselves get weak!

Akira couldn't have replied if he wanted to. With a small groan, he let his head fall back onto the pillow, missing the sweet embrace of sleep that let him escape from the humidity that wouldn't leave.

Morgana's breaths had evened out, and Akira couldn't help but be jealous of the cat who drifted off so much easier than he could ever hope to.

Though he should reply soon. Summer break was almost over and then he'd have to worry about how he'd spend his limited free time. Yet sleep refused to return to stake its claim in him. It stayed on the edges of his consciousness, allowing him a taste, but refusing him the full meal.

His phone buzzed again, a swift kick from Morgana accompanying it. There went any trace of sleep. Ryuiji was going to get himself blocked if he kept this up.

This time, it wasn't a bright yellow icon, but a soft grey one that greeted Akira. Somehow just as blinding, but it didn't make his eyes water. This was a late night text that Akira didn't get very often, or in fact had ever happened before, not with this particular friend.

[Akechi]: Will you meet with me?

Akira blinked at the screen, the small white icon threatening to blind him. He fumbled to get a good hold on the phone as he typed out a reply, his eyes almost begging for him to close them and get some sleep.

[Akira]: Where?

[Akira]: It's past midnight

Akechi's icon showed as he was typing, though it paused a few times. Morgana's breathing evened out as he fell back into sleep, and Akira was met with a stab of jealousy.

[Akechi]: My apologies, I didn't have anyone else to message.

Akira let out a little huff of a laugh, rubbing his eyes. He fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand, placing them on his nose.

[Akechi]: I'll let you get your sleep.

[Akira]: I'm already up. Where do you want to meet?

Though he saw no typing icon, Akira still rose, slipping past Morgana and changing into something that would be better suited for walking out in the dark. He shook his hair out slightly, combing it out with his fingers.

Morgana would throw a fit if he knew Akira was heading out so late. The cat was always going on about how important getting a good nights rest was. Granted, Akira probably would have missed out on many nights sleep and meals if the cat hadn't been around to remind him.

All he needed was a location. Not that Akechi seemed inclined to give him one. Akira's mind went through the places he had been with the detective before. There was the station, but this late it was almost going to be closing, Akechi wouldn't be waiting there for him. Le Blanc was closed, obviously, where else-

The thought came to Akira like a flash of lightning, which wasn't too inaccurate for the storms that seemed to rage on the hot summer nights. There were only so many places that would be open this late at night, even fewer that Akechi would be at, considering the detective didn't seem like the kind to head to the red light district.

Akira slipped his bag over his shoulder, surprisingly lightweight without Morgana in it, and snuck out of the cafe without the watchful eye of Morgana following him.

It was a different, heading out so late. The streets were quiet, only the occasional person wandering who probably wondered what he was doing out, the same as Akira thought of them. He was careful, being caught after curfew would take him off probation and straight to jail, but he wasn't someone that drew much attention, outside of being a Phantom Thief.

The soft music of the Jazz Club greeted him down the street. Not many people still lingered at the club, most had found their way home, or were stumbling after a few too many drinks, humming along with the music still playing. Akira slipped inside, greeted with bartenders cleaning glasses and friends attempting to goad each other to head to Crossroads, since it was still open for another hour.

And in a lone corner, nursing a drink that he hadn't even seemed to take a sip of yet, was Akechi, looking much too lost to be out and about.

Akira sat across from him silently. Akechi, normally so confident in his movements, took a few seconds to notice him. If they had been enemies, it would have given Akira enough time to disarm him, but instead he waited patiently for his friend to come back to the real world.

Perhaps in another life, they wouldn't have been able to sit like this. Akechi always did try to keep himself at arms length, not only to Akira, but to everyone.

The detective kept himself in a pristine bubble that let few, if anyone, in. Unlike the other friends Akira had made while on probation, who had shared their own stories of woe and heard his own, Akechi remained aloof, though there was a bit of sadness that seemed to leak out of him, begging for someone to notice.

"How did you find me here?" Akechi asked, gloved fingers slowly moving the straw of his drink around in his glass. He paused as he reflected his question. "Are my detective skills rubbing off on you, Kurusu-kun?"

A small chuckle left his lips before he could stop it, but it made Akechi perk up slightly, and somehow it wasn't a bad thing when he let his guard down around the other.

"Possibly, we have known each other for a while now," Akira relented.

A sudden yawn threatened to overtake him. Despite wanting to be awake, it was late, and there was school tomorrow. Akechi's eyes softened slightly at the tiredness that seeped from the other.

"You didn't have to come out," Akechi relented into the silence, letting it escape them. The music had stopped.

"It's a bit concerning when one of your friends messages you late wanting to meet," Akira shot back, a bit tighter than he meant to, but still meaning well. Akechi's eyes fell to the table, his fingers pausing their seemingly endless circle of the straw.

They said nothing. Around them, bar keepers piled chairs on top of tables, giving them a few glances but no one saying they had to leave just yet. Akechi took the glass between his fingers, raising it to his lips as he took a long sip.

He didn't once look away from Akira.

"I couldn't sleep," Akechi said, once he had swallowed down the bright pink liquid. His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed once more.

"I figured," Akira agreed softly.

He stood, unwilling to be a burden on the staff for any longer, when it was clear they were the last to leave. Akechi followed reluctantly, picking up his silver briefcase, only sparing a glance at Akira's brown bag.

"I see that your cat didn't come with you this time," Akechi pointed out. Akira hummed softly.

"Morgana would already be annoyed I was talking to you, much less wanting to go out and meet with you."

They leaned against the wall, outside of the club. This time there was no music softly playing through the walls, only the hum of electricity above them, footsteps as people stumbled through the streets. Cicadas buzzed in the air, adding to the hot summer night.

"I didn't want to go home either," Akechi muttered. He leaned against the wall next to Akira, their shoulders almost brushing. Akira waited patiently.

"It's not that it's horrible being home, but it's cold, and then I'll wake up and do the same thing I've been doing for too long. I'll head to cram school, work on cases, barely find any time to eat, and use what few free minutes I have traveling to catch my breath. Then I'll be home only to fall asleep and do it all again the next day."

Akira could imagine. Even in moments like this, Akechi had a way about himself, that kept him away from everyone else. It was close to the aura he had as a detective prince, something that said he was untouchable.

With a small laugh, Akechi rubbed his eyes, shaking out his shaggy brown hair. "My apologies, but this is why I called you. There is something about you that makes me let down my guard."

Akira found that was true for a lot of people, but somehow, it felt different with Akechi. Though the other was still talking, so Akira forced himself to listen as best he could.

"I'm sure you do this for all your friends, don't you? Meet them at clubs and hang out until the trains stop running-"

"I don't have any friends I'd sneak out of the house for after midnight," Akira said calmly. Akechi's sentence died in the middle of things, red eyes slightly wide.

"Ah," Akechi murmured after a moment, seeming completely lost on what to say.

Though Akira wasn't much better. He leaned a little closer, for the first time since Ryuiji's text woke him up, thankful that he was out. Akechi seemed so far away, it was refreshing to see his version of him. Tired, wanting to home but not feeling like he truly had one. In the soft light of the alley they stood on, the calmness of night washed over them, and allowed both of them to pretend they were something they weren't.

Because at this point, they both knew more about each other. Akechi had to know who he was, not just a kid going to school, but leader of the Phantom Thieves, stealing hearts. And Akira knew, deep down, that Akechi wasn't all that he seemed, hiding deep secrets and mistrust under a mask of perfection.

Yet in that moment, they were only two teenages, standing closer than friends should, out past curfew. Akechi's shoulders slumped as he leaned against Akira, who took the weight easily against himself.

"There's something so special about you, Akira," Akechi said softly, so softly Akira would have missed it had his ears not been straining for any sound the brunette might make. "I feel as though I could tell you anything."

What would that be, Akira wondered. Would it only be the loneliness that Akechi faced on a daily basis in his exhausting, never ending work? The detective showed himself as the calmness of a lake, no one knowing how deep the waters ran.

He turned his head slightly, an effort to get Akechi off, and if his lips so happened to brush soft brown hair, they pretended not to notice.

"Sojiro won't mind if you come to the cafe," Akira murmured. It would soon be too late to head home if they didn't get to the station, the trains were departing on their last routes for the night.

Akechi didn't seem ready to agree. His brows furrowed, a small pout coming to his lips. "It's too late for coffee," he said matter of factly, as though that was the most important thing.

If being a Phantom Thief had taught Akira anything, it was that hesitating got you killed and that actions spoke louder than words or mere threats. He took Akechi's hand with gentleness, winding his fingers through the limp, surprised fingers of the detectives own, gently tugging him close, close enough that if anyone had been awake to pass by, they would know that what they were doing wasn't for age appropriate company. He pulled the detective against his chest, realizing Akechi must have had an inch on him at least, the others nose was just shy of hitting his own, and pressed his lips against the others in a short, but passionate meeting.

Akira always tried to remain calm for his team, remaining a rock in even the most stressful situations, but even now his hands shook as his free hand reached up to cup Akechi's cheek, keeping the other close, head tilting to slightly deepen the kiss. It could have been hours, but was probably only seconds before he felt one of Akechi's hands on his chest, not pushing him away but grabbing onto him tightly, keeping him close, like Akira was an oasis in the middle of the desert.

They broke apart after a moment, Akechi gasping like he was tasing air for the first time in his life, Akira positive that if they had continued, they wouldn't be stopping. Yet before Akira could gather his thoughts, or stop the adrenaline that normally only pumped through his veins so hard when he was fighting shadows in the palace, Akechi was back on him, greedily demanding another kiss that Akira was eager to supply.

He released Akechi's hand, instead finding his waist, pulling him close. Akira could feel the warmth from the other as Akechi grasped onto his shirt like a drowning man would grasp onto safety. Teeth clashed against each other in an effort to get closer, both of them thankful for the cover of darkness that allowed them a moment of reprise.

When they finally parted, Akechi was pink cheeked, lips slightly swollen from the sudden onslaught, and Akira knew he was no better. Gently, Akira brought one hand up to Akechi's hair, rubbing a few strands between his fingers, Akechi leaned into the touch with a soft sigh.

"I wasn't thinking of coffee," Akira said softly, Akechi looked delightfully surprised by the admission. "Le Blanc will always be open late for you."

Akechi's cheeks burned a delightful shade of red, suddenly much more interested in staring at the collar of Akira's shirt than meeting his gaze. Akira waited patiently, Akechi would come to his own conclusions, and Akira would be ready for them.

"We must be going then, if we hope to catch the last train," Akechi said, struggling for the words for a moment.

Akira huffed out a laugh, nodding his head. How he would explain this to Morgana, hell, even to Sojiro in the morning, he wasn't sure. It would be a lecture, comments about staying safe-

But Akechi's fingers were winding through his own this time, the detective still a little flustered, and Akira decided in that moment, that it really didn't matter.

He had stolen another heart, only this time Akira intended to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/oilux_) and [Tumblr!](https://oilux.tumblr.com/) I always take requests there for new story ideas.


End file.
